School Day's
by homestuckwriter100
Summary: What happen's when Karkat's secrete flush joins his school. he was already dealing with the assholes and fuckasses at the school. Gam/Kar
1. Chapter 1

Karkat Vantas has been going to this retched school for one month already. So fare things have gone fine, except a few assholes. The school was a human and troll mixed school, but he didn't really mind that. It drew attention away from him anyway. He always tried to stay low and make sure none of the others noticed him. You see he was different from the other trolls, while they all wore their blood color every day at school, since it was in fact required, he would only wear grey and no one questioned it. He was only noticed by two trolls Sollux Captor and Gamzee Makara, but Gamzee did not go to school. Until that day the day Gamzee came to school.

Karkat sat at his desk and groaned as the teacher started class. God how he hated this fucking school, the teacher stood at the front beginning to explain the expectations for this school year. His voice was low and slow, Karkat could barely stand it.

"We will also be having a new student joining us this school year" he said slowly, yet his words caught Karkat's attention suddenly. The teacher looked at the paper and his human eyes widened. He cleared his throat and began to speak once more. "a mister Gamzee Makara." Karkat's eyes widened as well. Karkat's flush crush Gamzee Makara was now at his school. He's known Gamzee for a few sweeps now and all that time he was flush for the high asshole.

Everyone was silent, there was only the sound of heavy footsteps walk in. there owner was an extremely tall troll with huge goat horns that stuck strait up and white clown make-up on his face. The make-up simulated a huge smile and around his eyes. His eyes were half lidded and he gave a kind of out of it type look. He smiled with sharp fangs sticking from his upper lip. His face wore his normal high smile.

"Sorry I'm so late motherfucker, I all up and just got lost" The tall troll laughs and Karkat only thought. '_oh fuck when did he fucking enroll' _ the teacher gave an annoyed sigh and looked like he was going to yell at the new-comer, but instead froze.

"What is your name?" the teacher suddenly asked eyeing the troll. The clown gave the teacher another out of it type smile before replying.

"Gamzee Makara. Honk." He said and his smile only widened. Karkat sighed and waved at him. Gamzee waved back happily and the teacher requested Gamzee to go and sit at the empty desk next to Karkat. Gamzee smiled widely and walked toward him. His walk was slow and lazy, his feet dragging behind him. He wore long baggy, white spotted grey pants. Along with a black, shot-sleeved shirt that bore an indigo Capricorn sine. He didn't really change any of his dress for school. Then again there was not much that trolls did with fashion. He smiled at Karkat and then spoke.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Gamzee asked as he set down, smiling at his best friend. Karkat looked at him and grabbed his notes from his bag handing them to Gamzee. The taller troll too them in confusion, but smiled goofily a Karkat anyway. "thanks best bro!" Gamzee exclaimed and a few eyes turned to the two. Small whispers where shared between the students. Karkat knew the student higharcy well, it was normally split with the human group and the trolls. The troll group was arranged by blood color, while the humans were arranged by social status.

"What the hell Gamzee. Why didn't you fucking tell me that you were enrolling?!" Karkat almost screamed and everyone froze with wide eyes. Karkat, one of the smallest trolls, was yelling at a high blood, the new very tall clown that everyone feared. Gamzee just laughed and smiled widely. The whole class, including the teacher, looked like pail white ghosts. "Well fuckass, stop laughing and fucking tell me." Karkat demanded and Gamzee placed a hand on his shoulder. The class gasped at the name.

"Hahaha sorry bro, I wanted to motherfucking surprise you!" The clown exclaimed in a cheery voice and Karkat face palmed. The whole classed whispered more, and Karkat caught part of some troll's conversation.

"hey do you think there matesprites? I mean they look like it." A small female troll whispered to the other. Karkat froze at that statement; he did wish it was true. He looked back at Gamzee and sighed, there was no way Gamzee would ever be flushed for him. He was an annoying asshole that always nagged at him. Karkat looked away and shrugged it off, even though he knew he was deeply hurt by this fact.

Class continued as usual, the teacher talked mostly about the math we were going to learn and what we will need for that class. There was also the subject of the dance coming up, god how Karkat hated that shitty thing. He would always either get fucking asked or is expected to ask some female to the shitty thing. He would never fucking go, he refused every invitation he got last year at his old school. Though there were not very many that asked him, mostly because they were scared of him.

The bell rang and he collected his bag quickly, as did Gamzee right beside him. Karkat suddenly grabbed Gamzee's schedule from his hand. Gamzee flinched back in surprise but didn't attempt to take it back. Karkat then proceeded to grab his own from his bag and compare the two. They were the exact same, even the lunch period. Karkat almost smiled, but stopped himself quickly. He did not smile around anyone, it made him look weak.

"Well it looks like we have the same classes." Karkat said while looking up at Gamzee. The taller smiled widely and grabbed his paper from Karkat's hand easily. Karkat pushed his paper into his back and proceeded out the door, with Gamzee trailing behind him happily. They walked up the stairs and down the winding hallway, ending up at a small classroom at the end of the hall. They walked in to Mr. Captor's class. Sollux's father taught physics and other sciences. He looked at Karkat in greetings, then his eyes trailed to Gamzee and he glare.

Mr. Captor seemed to regard Karkat as a son and was very nice to him. Therefore when he saw the very tall, high-blooded troll so close to him he became suspicious. Karkat looked back at him in greeting as well and took his seat, Gamzee walked closely behind him and sat next to him quickly. Mr. Captor stood in front of the class.

"hello class, we will have two new students joining us this year." Mr. Captor announced and Karkat looked up at the bored wondering who the second one was. "welcome Mr. Gamzee Makara and Mr.-" His words were cut off by the door swinging opened slamming against the wall loudly. There stood a tall form.


	2. the fishy new-comer

"Hello land dwwellers, I am Eridan Ampora." The new troll said proudly. He also stuttered on his w's when he spoke. Eridan was a tall aqueduct troll, with fins attached to his ears. He had grey slick skin and razor sharp teeth. His black lips were curled into a wide toothy grin. Eridan wore a long violet cape, a black long sleeved shirt that bore the aqueous sine. Along with blue striped pants and a scarf to match, yet he also had a violet streak in his spiked black hair along with horns that were pointed back in a wave type way.

Mr. Captor instructed him to go pick a seat. Eridan quickly walked over and set beside Karkat, his cape flowing behind him as he walked. Karkat gave an annoyed sigh and the teacher began to pass out the day's assignment. Gamzee looked over at the new troll as he moved his desk closer to Karkat's. He had a bad feeling about this Eridan guy. There was just something that he didn't like about him. Eridan glanced over at the two and then faced Karkat.

"Tell me your name land dwweller." He said his voice arrogant and vain. He looked down his face at Karkat, his thick glasses set on the bridge of his nose snugly. Gamzee's glare deepened and Karkat growled at him in annoyance. The violet blooded troll looked down at Karkat in an I'm-better-than-you manner. "wwell, can you not speak lowwblood?" Eridan said with an annoyed calm tone. His voice held discus when the word "lowblood" was pushed through his lips.

"Karkat Vantas, now kindly fuck off." Karkat growled bitterly at him and Gamzee smiled at Karkat. That's what he liked about his moral, he never gave a fuck about the hemospectrom. Eridan on the other hand was obsessed with the order of the trolls. He knew how high he was and knew that he could get away with murder if he wanted to. Eridan glared at Karkat and grabbed the small troll by the shirt. Karkat glared and tried to pull his hand off.

"see here, you little shi-" Eridan was cut off by Gamzee grabbing his arm and pulling it off of Karkat. Gamzee stood quickly and pulled Karkat, and his seat, behind him. Eridan glared up at the tall troll and stood as well, the top of his head only barely reaching Gamzee's chin. "wwhat is your problem!?" Eridan questioned in a loud angered tone.

"Leave my motherfucking morale alone!" Gamzee growled protectively. His tone was viscous and sharp. It sent a shiver down Karkat's spine and he stood. Gamzee's head whipped around sharply at the sound. His expression of rage softened as his eyes laid on Karkat. Eridan looked at Gamzee and backed away a bit. The smallest troll grabbed Gamzee's arm and looked up at him sternly.

"Gamzee, calm your clown-ass down." Karkat demanded and Gamzee gave a reluctant sigh. The tallest pulled his arm out of Karkat's grip with ease and pushed past Eridan. Suddenly Mr. Captor walked to the desk and put a hand on Karkat's shoulder. The small troll looked up at him and then at the door, as if asking to go after him.

"Go calm him down, I'll deal with Ampora." The red and blue eyed troll said while nodding to the door. Eridan gave a snicker and began to walk towards the door as well. Mr. Captor stopped him with his psiioniics and Karkat ran through the door chasing after Gamzee. The indigo blooded troll had walked to the men's restroom. He growled loudly in rage and locked himself in one of the stalls.

'Why am I so motherfucking angry?! All he did was call karbro a name and grab his shirt.' Gamzee thought to himself still growling. 'I know I like Karkat and all…. But I didn't have to motherefucking react like that! Wait. Do I all up and like-like the motherfucker… well he is motherfucking cute as hell.' Gamzee's rage subsided as he thought about what Karkat really meant to him. Suddenly there was a small knock on the stall door.

"Go the motherfuck away damn it." Gamzee growled at the stranger at the stall door. Yet the knocking continued. Gamzee finally got tired of it after a while and opened the door quickly. He growled deeply, glaring at whoever it was. But he froze as his eyes laid upon Karkat's small form. "karbro…. Sorry for motherfucking freaking out…" the tall troll apologized, with his head hung slightly. Gamzee knew that Karkat didn't like it when Gamzee got angry like that.

"Gamzee, have you been fucking eating those shitty pies of yours?" Karkat asked his tone was a bit demanding but at the same time gentle. Gamzee was a bit taken back by this question. Even he remembered what happened the last time he didn't eat his pies. The memory had always depressed Gamzee and sent a shiver down Karkat's spine. The indigo blooded troll thought for a bit, his last memory of eating a pie was last night.

"The motherfucking school didn't let me bring it in" Gamzee replied. "So the last time I had a motherfucking pie was last night." Gamzee said with a defeated tone. No wonder he was so motherfucking enraged. Karkat sighted and motioned for Gamzee to come closer. Gamzee looked at him with confusion shinning in his eyes, but moved closer anyway.

Karkat drew closer to the tall troll, and then wrapped his arms around Gamzee. The small troll knew that physical touch had calmed Gamzee down in the past. The indigo blooded troll froze up, he had never gotten use to touch, since he did in fact live alone. Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around Karkat. The small troll was warm and comforting. Gamzee's grip tightened around the small troll, as if he was afraid that Karkat might leave.

"Well just fucking stay calm until we can get one of the shitty things." Karkat said, he gave Gamzee a small pat on the back. Gamzee nodded and soon released the small troll from his grasp. Karkat tuned away quickly, not allowing Gamzee to see his reddening cheeks. This is one of the reasons Karkat didn't fucking hug his moral. Even though Karkat attempted to hide his flustered face, Gamzee caught a glimpse of it.

"Karbro… why is your face so motherfucking red?" Gamzee asked as he caught Karkat's shoulder in his grasp. "Are you motherfucking blushing?" This comment made Karkat freeze. 'Shit, shit, shit! He can't fucking know! What if he fucking freaks out!?' Karkat thought and his heart race in his chest rapidly. But before Karkat could pull away, Gamzee turned him around. Karkat's face was a bright candy red. The small troll cursed under his breath and looked away from Gamzee's gaze.

"Gamzee let go." Karkat said with a defeated tone in his voice. He didn't even give the unneeded cures words to his sentence. Yet Gamzee shook his head and pulled Karkat into another tight embrace. The indigo-blooded troll now understood why Karkat was so guarded and angry at the world. Sure he didn't give a fuck for the hemospectrum, but there were many other trolls that did. Most would have probably killed Karkat on sight.

"Karbro, why didn't you motherfucking tell me? You know I don't motherfucking give a shit about the shitty hemospectrom." Gamzee asked, still not letting Karkat out of his grasp. Karkat sighed and relaxed in Gamzee's arms. Gamzee smiled down at Karkat, even though he was still awaiting his answer. He enjoyed it when Karkat would allow him to hold the smaller. He found that a relaxed Karkat was an overly adorable Karkat.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know how you would fucking react? No one even fucking knows… well except you know." Karkat explained with a sigh. Yet Gamzee only laughed. Karkat's head darted upwards to look at him. "Don't fucking laugh you asshole." Karkat said angrily. Gamzee gave him a toothy grin and patted his head.

"I aint ganna motherfucking all up and get angry or shit like that. I motherfucking love you bestbro." Gamzee said happily and Karkat froze up a bit. Did Gamzee just say what Karkat thought he said? They had known each other for sweeps and Gamzee had never said anything like that before. Karkat had to ask, maybe he only meant in a morale way.

"You mean you fucking love me as a morale right?" Karkat asked, yet secretly he was hoping that Gamzee meant in a matesprite way. The taller stands there for a moment thinking. Should he tell Karkat and risk getting yelled at. Or should he keep his trap shut and have Karkat never know. Fuck, this was hard.

"I guess… more of a motherfucking matesprite way…" Gamzee admitted with a deep sigh. Karkat's eyes widened and he couldn't believe what Gamzee had said. Gamzee liked him as a fucking matesprite. Karkat didn't really know what to say, even though Gamzee looked at him with an awaiting glance.

"Gamzee… I fucking feel the same… but we need to fucking talk about this shit after school." Karkat said, he tried to keep his face from growing red the best he could. He knew that if Gamzee were to fucking kiss him or shit like that he would blush. Therefore they had to keep the touchy stuff out of the public's eye.

Gamzee nodded in agreement. "We should get to motherfucking class" Karkat nodded and they began to head back. Both seeming to have an awkward air about them.


	3. Lunch time

Karkat and Gamzee walked swiftly to class. The hallway were disserted; therefore the walk was quick and silent. The two stole glances at each other from time to time. They entered the classroom through a back entrance, so they would not disturb the rest of class. Mr. Captor looked up at the in acknowledgment. The two trolls took their seats quickly, only receiving a few glances from some of the students. The teacher went on with class as normal. Yet Karkat and Gamzee could both feel the small awkward silence that laced the air between them.

The lunch bell finally rang and the trolls snatched up there bags and proceeded to the door. Gamzee stayed close by Karkat, he wanted to pick the smaller up and hold him. Gamzee enjoyed it when Karkat smiled and laughed, but that had always been a rare sight. Gamzee smiled down at his small matesprite, hoping that he would return the gesture. Sadly he did not.

Karkat looked up at Gamzee's strange smile, not really knowing how to respond. He never showed much emotion, except anger, at school. He thought that the others would call him soft and mess with him if he did show any other emotion. He was more afraid of someone figuring out his secrete and the whole school catching wind of it. Karkat gave in, refusing to let his blood color rule his life. As they walked down the hall Karkat gave Gamzee a genuine smile back. Gamzee nearly stumbled back, Karkat looked too adorable. Gamzee's cheeks tinted a slight indigo and he rubbed the top of Karkat head.

"Holy shit Karbro that was too motherfucking cute." Gamzee said with a slight laugh, his hand still rubbing the top ok Karkat's head. The small troll stopped smiling at the sight of his group of friends. Karkat pulled away from Gamzee a bit. His face was beginning to have a bit of heat to it and he did not want them to see that. Gamzee gave a soft pout, he would much rather Karkat stay close so he could hold the small troll.

"Hey kk." Sollux said as the approached Karkat gave a small wave back. The small troll's posture was slumped and guarded, as if he was expecting someone to attack. Sollux was a fairly tall troll, taller than Karkat but a head shorter than Gamzee. He had a black shirt with the yellow Gemini sine and grey pants. He had two sets of horns, covered by spiked black hair. The yellow-blooded troll looked up at Gamzee and blinked his red and blue eyes.

"Gz? I-th that you?" Sollux asked and Gamzee nodded happily. Sollux spoke with a slight lisp and a few more of Karkat's friends walked up to see the huge troll. A few Gamzee recognized, but one stood out above all the others. Dave strider, he stood about a head more than Karkat. Gamzee glared deeply as he walked up, but looked quickly away from him and back at Sollux.

"Yah motherfucker, I decided to come to Motherfucking School." Gamzee said with a fake cheery voice, that Karkat picked up on right away. The small troll sighed and looked at Gamzee with a bit of concern. Karkat and the others walked to their table. The table contested of Gamzee, Karkat, Dave, Sollux, Terezi, Kanaya, John, Rose and Tavros. Karkat and a few others walked to the food line.

Once they got back, Sollux and Gamzee were still sitting there. Sollux had brought his own lunch, and Gamzee still didn't have an ID to get a lunch nor did he bring a lunch.

"Gamzee are you not going to eat today?" Kanaya asked as she set down. She set right in front of the tall troll, Rose was to her left. Karkat set to Gamzee's right and Sollux set to his left. Gamzee shrugged in response to the jade-blooded troll.

"I forgot to bring some motherfucking food and the school ain't got my ID yet." Gamzee explained, and Kanaya nodded in understanding. Karkat passed Gamzee his fries without a word. Gamzee glanced at him in surprise as did everyone else. Karkat had always been a hard-ass and normally would just say "fuck off" if you tried to mess with his stuff.

"Just fucking take the shit before I change my fucking mind." Karkat said with a snarl, so that he would not seem soft. Gamzee rolled his eyes at Karkat "menacing" gesture. He ate the fries happily and the table roared with chatter of the group. Even Karkat joined in on the conversation at time, adding his own vulgar filled comment on a subject.

They all laughed, except Karkat that is, and talked loudly. The whole table was very cheery. Gamzee felt excepted and happy around Karkat's friend, all except strider. They did not like each other whatsoever. The indigo-blooded troll and the prick of a human used to not mind each other's company. Until Dave sent Gamzee a I.C.P video. Even though Gamzee did enjoy clowns, the I.C.P was something that he could not stand.

Once lunch was over they all parted their separate ways, except Sollux, Gamzee and Karkat they all had gym together. The walk there was filled with a bit of chatter of the new game coming out. Karkat didn't play too many video games, but there were some that he enjoyed. Gamzee found it interesting how Karkat interacted with his friends; even though he did not smile you could tell he was enjoying their company.

A few trolls walked in after him, they were loud and annoying. Gamzee got sight of Eridan in the crowd. His eyes went dark and sharpened to a deep glare. Karkat fallowed his gaze and glared as well.

"Shit, fish-fuck is here" Karkat growled and Gamzee's glare deepened. Sollux looked at the direction they both were glaring.


	4. Sollux!

Gamzee growled a bit and tried to tell himself to calm down; there were too many people and trolls around for him to lose it. He stepped a bit closer to Karkat, not wanting a reenactment of first period. The aquatic troll caught a gimps of the small red- blooded troll and instantly shot back a glare. But the glare was short lived, once his eyes found the indigo-blooded troll's he ceased the pointless glare. Eridan didn't want a reenactment of the first class period either. He refused to back down though; he also didn't want the rest of the class to make fun of him.

The coach blew the whistle and all the trolls and humans lined up. The coach picked two team leaders and told them to pick teams for dodge-ball. Gamzee was picked by the red team first because of his height, not that he was paying attention to anything that the team leader was talking about though. The blue team picked Karkat and Eridan. Sollux was put on the same team as Gamzee.

The game had very simple rules if you got hit with the ball anywhere you were out. Karkat found this game relatively easy since he was so short. He was a hard target when he moved around. The coach announced the rules and both teams went to opposite sides of the gym. The doge-balls were lined up in the middle across the half court line. The coach blew the whistle and the game had begun.

Gamzee ran swiftly to the line and grabbed one of the doge-balls aiming it for Eridan's face. The violet blooded troll moved out of the way at the last second. Another student threw a ball at Eridan as well, but this time the sly troll had a plan. He picked up Karkat the smallest and lightest of the players and used him as a shield. Which effectively saved himself from getting out and knocked his enemy out at the same time. Yet when he put Karkat down he was hit by another ball. It hit his square in the face, knocking him back a bit. Gamzee high-fived the yellow blooded troll happily.

Karkat and Eridan both walked over to the benches to sit out. The smaller troll watched as the game ensued, eventually Gamzee got out next. He walked over to the benches and set a bit far, but beside Karkat. The wooden bench creaked under his weight as he set. Karkat looked over at him, wondering why he wasn't sitting closer.

Suddenly Gamzee threw his arm under Karkat's and wrapped it around his small waist, drawing him away from Eridan and closer to himself. Karkat tensed at the touch at first, but relaxed once he was closer to Gamzee.

"Why the fuck didn't you just ask me to scoot closer?" Karkat asked in an irritated tone, even though he thought that the action was pretty cute. Gamzee only shrugged and pulled Karkat more into his chest, glaring at Eridan from over the smaller's shoulder.

"I just wanted to motherfucking hug my bestbro." Gamzee replied happily and nuzzled Karkat with his head a bit. Karkat sighed in a bit of annoyance. He had found Gamzee had become a bit clingy, he also found that he was especially clingy around anyone he didn't trust. Eridan looked over at the taller's display of affection in confusion. He was under the impression that the two were just morals. Yet the act of over-protectiveness and the constant physical contact made it seem like more.

"Hey Karbro?" Gamzee asked to get the smaller's attention. Karkat looked up at him and Gamzee continued. "Can you come over after school so I can catch up in class?" Gamzee asked as he looked down at the small troll in his arms. Karkat nodded and wrapped his arms around himself a bit; it was always cold in the gym. Now that he wasn't running around, he could feel the cold getting to him. Gamzee noticed this and let go of Karkat to retrieve his jacket from his bag. Once he found the jacket he draped it over Karkat. The jacket was black with a indigo Capricorn sign on the chest, its sleeves also had grey poke-a-dots that were the same as Gamzee's clown pants.

"thanks …." Karkat said as he slipped in his arms through the sleeves. The jacket was about four sizes too big. The sleeves went well passed his hands and the jacket part hung over his knees. He felt so small, it was strange. He thought he was at least a little bit taller than he really was. Karkat rolled up the sleeves so that his hands were now showing. Eridan looked back at Karkat, now he was wearing the high-blood's jacket. Why was this small low-blood so important to the taller troll.

Eridan suddenly realized that he didn't even know the blood color of the small troll. Maybe it was higher than his own? This bothered Eridan, how could he not know the smaller blood color. Then he thought what if Gamzee didn't know his blood color either. Then he came to the conclusion that he had to know. Eridan the devised a sly plan, he broke a panicle in half and stuck the jagged end in Karkat's bag. Karkat saw Eridan messing with his bag and glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing with my fucking bag?" Karkat asked in a demanding voice and snatched the bag from Eridan's grasp. Karkat glared at him and looked into his bag. He then stuck his hand inside the bag to see if there was anything missing. A loud hiss passed through his lips and he retracted his hand quickly.

"Karbro are you ok?" Gamzee asked while looking at Karkat in concern. The long sleeves of the jacket hid his hand; the small troll got up quickly and ran out the doors of the gym. "Karkat! Where are you going?!" Gamzee yelled after him before he too ran out the gym. Karkat ran swiftly to the bathroom and looked around to find none in the bathroom. He went to the sink to wash the wound and hopefully stop the bleeding. Candy red and water swirled down the drain.

Suddenly he heard footsteps enter the bathroom. Karkat quickly hid his bleeding hand once more and growled a dark. "Go the fuck away." Yet the footsteps did not faltered, Karkat turned his back to the door of the bathroom and wrapped a paper towel around his hand. The bright red color still seeping through the pure white towel. "Shit" Karkat growled from under his breath. Suddenly two arms enveloped Karkat, wrapping tightly around him in there warmth. Karkat began to thrash and try to break free.

"chill bro, it's me" Gamzee said softly and Karkat froze. "Why the motherfuck did you run?" Gamzee asked and Karkat looked down at his hand, his eyes sharp in a glare. Karkat the attempted to shove his bleeding hand into his pocket, but Gamzee cough it before Karkat could hide it. The small troll tried to pull his hand out from Gamzee's before the taller could see that it was bleeding.

"Gamzee let go!" Karkat growled and Gamzee merely shook his head. He turned Karkat's hand over and looked at the small wound. It was only a small cut, but it was deep enough to bleed. Gamzee took off the small paper towel wrapping and looked at the bight candy red flowing down the smaller's hand.

"Whoa Karkat, it's bleedin' a lot." Gamzee said and let Karkat go. He turned to the paper towel dispenser and grabbed a bunch of white towels. Karkat grabbed his own hand and glared at the wound. Gamzee grabbed Karkat's hand once more and wrapped the wound up tightly. "There. No more motherfucking blood." Gamzee said happily and smiled at Karkat.

"Don't you dare fucking say anything about this to anyone, or I will fucking cull your clown-ass" Karkat said sharply and Gamzee nodded still smiling.

"Don't worry bro, I anit going to motherfucking say a word" Gamzee replied as he looped his arms around the small troll. Karkat sighed and relaxed a bit, he suddenly noticed how close Gamzee's face was from his own. Karkat's face flushed a bit at the thought of them kissing. Gamzee thought for a moment, they were getting really close. He also already knew Karkat liked him, so he knew he wouldn't get pushed away.

"Gamzee, you're getting really fucking close." Karkat said quickly and Gamzee was snapped out of his thoughts. The taller froze for a moment, and then decided that this would be the best time to try. Suddenly Gamzee put his hands on Karkat's cheeks and tilted his head up. Then leaned in, their lips met softly and Karkat's eyes widened and his body tensed. The smaller troll's eyes shut softly and he kissed back. Gamzee's face flushed lightly, a small bit of indigo showing though his make-up. Karkat's face was a bright candy red.

Karkat could feel Gamzee's clawed hand softly caress his face and his soft lips move against his. The smaller never imagined that Gamzee would ever kiss him. Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and Karkat tensed. Gamzee broke the kiss once he heard the door open.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" A voice screeched from the door. Gamzee and Karkat both turned to the source of the sound to find Sollux standing there in complete shock.


End file.
